Bleach Truth or Dare
by tsukiami725800
Summary: Wonder what your favorite characters of Bleach are doing? Wait no more for this riveting game of Truth or Dare. The characters of Bleach will be subjected to embarrassing truths and dares. It's led by me and my co-host Jade Kurasaki pm me some suggestions


Tsukiami725800: Hello everybody! It's Tsukiami725800 and here co-hosting with me is, your favorite Truth or Dare hostess, Jaaaade!*Crowd goes crazy howling and clapping*

Jade: Hi! I'm co-hosting here. I'm happy to be doing this again after so long! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or my co-hosts characters only my Ocs.

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Chapter 1

Jade's POV

"Bored, bored, bored". I hummed to myself as I looked through my various messages on my fanfiction account. My eyes widened a bit. I'd gotten a message from a username I didn't recognize. I smiled to myself as I clicked the message. I read through the message and smirked.

"Sweet. Time to get started". I said as I clicked the send button. Then all I could do was wait. Soon enough though the guy named Tsukiami PM'd me back.

"Alright then. Let's get to it". I murmured as I transported myself into the fanfiction world. I found myself in a familiar landscape of my old Truth or Dare building. I smirked evily. Soon enough Tsukiami showed up as well. His Oc also appeared behind him. Soon enough my own Oc's Dominique and Shiva also appeared.

"Sup". He said, holding out his hand. I shook it.

"Nice to meet you. You ready to get started"? I asked him. He nodded with a dark smirk.

"As ready as I'll ever be". I smirked back.

"Good. Now we need our victims. But first; do you have the questions and stuff"? I asked him. He smirked as he pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Of course. Like we can start this up without these". He said with a chuckle. I nodded as I readied my author powers. I raised my arms out and used my powers to fill the house with its old guests. The sudden yelling and cussing indicated that it worked. I buffed my long nails against my shirt and smirked.

"Well at least I haven't lost my touch". I said as I watched several Bleach characters exit the building, trying to find out what was going on. The first ones to come out were Urahara, Isshin, Byakuya, Ichigo, and Aizen. I smirked.

"This is gonna be fun". I heard Tsukiami say behind me. As soon as the characters who'd come out of the large house saw me and Tsukiami, their eyes went wide and filled with fear. Especially Aizen's. I wanted to laugh at how the main villain in the Bleach series was terrified of a couple of authors. But then again, we are awesome.

"Now don't be like that guys. It's been a long time. I'd thought I'd be getting a hug or something". I said while holding my arms out like I was actually expecting a hug. Aizen cowered behind Urahara.

"What are we doing here again Jade? I thought you were done with Truth or Dare". Ichigo asked with his ever present scowl on his face. I smirked at him. Then I snapped my fingers and Dominique walked up to him.

"Unfortunately we've been dragged into another game. But at least we'll probably have some fun". Dominique said while wrapping her arms around Ichigo's neck. A tic mark appeared on my head.

"Hey! Save that for the seven minutes in heaven! Not yet"! I yelled at the lovebirds. They both pouted at me while Shiva laughed. I could also hear Tsukiami and his Oc Raiden snickering behind me.

"Well since you're the starter of this, you can make out the rules and stuff". I told him. He smirked as he stepped forward.

"Right. Anyway, the rules are simple. For truths, you answer truthfully, or you get thrown into the rabid fangirl pit". At the mention of that, all the male characters flinched, but he continued, "If you refuse to answer a truth, you will be locked in a room with the Slenderman". He said with an evil smirk on his face. I looked at him in surprise.

"You got Slendy"? I asked. He turned to look at me.

"Yep".

"Sweet"! I squealed.

"On some truths though there will be an even worse punishment for you 'til you say the truth. And it's for both genders".Tsukiami said with an evil grin making the contestants mown.

"Now for the dares. If you fail to complete a dare, you will be subject to a day in the Fear Maiden. And if you refuse to do the dare in the first place, then you will go into the rabbid fangirl pit". He explained. I snickered as the characters, and even the Oc's began to look ill.

"Alrighty then! Shall we get started"? I said as I walked past the characters and went into the house where many of the more important characters were lounging about with their heads held low. They looked hopeless and pathetic. I groaned.

"Man. This is not the way I want this to start off. So I guess I'll just have to wipe everyone's memories of the last game. Shame really. Ah well, I'll leave Aizens. There's no end to the fun that torturing that b*** is. And ooh! We have some new faces around here too". I said happily as the quincies glared at me. I smirked.

They were new, and did not get to experience the last game. This was so going to be fun! I raised up my right hand.

"Alright then. Blank out"! I called as my author powers activated and removed everyone's memories of the previous game I'd tortured them with, all except for Aizen's memories.

"Are we ready to go"? Tsukiami asked at my side.

"Yep". And I made sure to leave them with the knowlege of the rules of this game as well as what they were here for. I turned to Tsukiami and nodded.

"Okay then. I need these people to come down to the main room! Ururu, Mizuiro, Orihime, Isshin, Uryu, Ulquiorra, Tatsuki, Keigo, Ichigo"! Tsukiami yelled out. The ones who were already in the room, Ulquiorra, Ichigo, Isshin, and Orihime stepped forward with wary looks in their eyes, but they didn't have any fear at least.

Soon the others all came down as well and sat around in the many chairs and couches. I cracked my knuckles.

"Okay people! This time we're only doing truths. So yall can relax, unless you feel like you don't wanna answer them. Well then. First question. Tsukiami"?

"Right. Ururu, why are you so shy"? He asked the petite girl with the antennea like locks of hair hanging between her eyes. She looked up at us with her adorable eyes.

"I don't know. I guess it's just who I am". She said with her quiet voice. At least she didn't stutter like when she was younger. It seemed like the time lapse in the story had given her some confidence at least. Hopefully the girl didn't let Jinta beat on her anymore either.

"Okay then, one more for you. What made you into what you are now"? Tsukiami asked with a glint of interest in his eyes. I had to admit, I was also curious about this. We both looked at her with scrutiny. She started moving her hands like Hinata did in Naruto.

"Well. When I was little, I got hurt pretty badly. Kisuke took me in and to save me he had to do some stuff to my body. Parts of me are made like a gigai, while the rest of me is still human. Although it was the first time he'd ever done that, he said that I'm pretty normal. Although because of the fact that I almost died, I have this problem that if I see a threat, that I go into Beserker Mode". She explained with a blush on her face. Both of us looked at her in shock.

"That explains so much"! I said excitedly.

"Yeah it does. Although I'd rather find out the whole story. But that can wait". Tsukiami said with a shrug.

"Yeah. Onto the next question. I'll do this one. Isshin, did you fap to the image of Masaki when you saw her n*** as you saved her from the hollow White in the manga"? I asked with a smirk on my face. Everybody looked as Isshin, whose face darkened extremely. Masaki, sauntered up over to him. Even though this Masaki was the one from my universe where she's a shadow shinigmai captain, she seemed quite interested in his answer.

"Yes dear Isshin. Did you, in Jade's terms, 'fap' to that". She said with a devilish smirk on her lips. I felt a shiver run down my spine. She could be just as scary as Unohana when she got like that. Isshin's face drained of color at the sight and I could see him debating whether or not to answer the question. He swallowed loudly.

"O-of course not honey. I would never disrespect you like t-that". He stuttered. A red light flashed in the center of the room, showing that he was lying. I held up my index finger and waved it around.

"Uh, uh, uh. Bad Isshin. You lied. You know what that means". I said, flashing my sharp canines.

"Poor baby. You gotta go to the rabbid fangirl pit. Sorry love". Masaki cooed at him with a smirk. Isshin paled even more. I clapped my hands twice and an extemely tall man walked into the room. He was wearing a suit that had multicolored poka-dots all over it.

"Is that..."? Tsukiami asked, pointing at the tall being. I smirked.

"Yep. Splendorman. And you thought that you were going to be the only one who brought a slender along". I said with a smirk. The brightly colored slender walked up to me. I looked up and smiled at the permanently smiling pale white faced slender.

"Hello Jade. Where's my dear brother Slendy"? He asked, as his poka-dotted tentacles waved around from out of his back, the little bells at the ends tinkling merrily. I smiled even more.

"He's waiting for a victim or two. I'm sure he's just reading or something to while away his time for now. Tsukiami asked for his help here". I answered. He nodded at me.

"Okay then. Well, just don't tell Offender about this. I'm sure you don't want anybody getting r***". I sneered at his suggestion.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be calling in Smexy eventually. Anyway, if you would please take Isshin over to the rabbid fangirl pit in the back please". The slender looked at me a moment with that permanent smile for a moment before bowing his head slightly.

"Of course". He said before sending his tentacles over to wrap around a struggling Isshin. Then he walked out towards the back. I smirked as Tsukiami and I followed to watch was was going on. I materialized my favorite little camcorder out and turned it on as Isshin was dropped into the pit. Soon all you could hear were fangirls shreiking in happiness and insanity and Isshins screams.

I scooted to the edge of the pit, close enough to get the shot, but far enough away for the fangirls to not be able to get me. Some of the fangirls were trying to r*** him, while others were trying to kill him. I didn't know which one was funnier.

Some of the characters were laughing, others were cringing, and some were just staring in complete shock. After three minutes of him being in there Tsukiami lifted up his hand and pulled Isshin out of the pit with his author powers. He dropped the ex-squad 10 captain on the ground, bloody and half n***.

"Yo Trender! We need an outfit fixed and this guy taken to the infirmery"! I called out. Another slender appeared, shorter than Splendy. The slender wore a beige sweater and a pair of black dress pants. His face was blank except for a pair of glasses resting where his nose would be if he had one.

"Hello Jade. Fasionable as usual". He said with heavy sarcasm. I looked own at my attire. A black graphic t-shirt with a picture of Venom on it, a pair of ripped jeans, and a pair of black thick flip flops. I groaned.

"Not everybody is as fasionable as you Trendy. You just need to accept that". I said with a wave of my hand, brushing him off. I could feel his glare, even if his face didn't give anything away. I smirked.

"Thanks Trender. Just take care of Isshin". Tsukiami said with a smirk. Trender sighed before lifting up Isshin with his white tentacles and made his way back inside to take Isshin to the infirmery.

"Okay then! Next question! Ichigo, who do you like the most"? I asked with a smirk. The orange haired hybrid looked at me with a deadpanned look on his face.

"Ummm...In your universe...Dominique...and...I guess Rukia in the manga. Don't kill me please"! Ichigo said as Renji began giving him the death glare. Dominique was cracking up and Shiva was on the ground laughing. Hichigo, who'd just showed up was shaking his head with a smirk on his face. Renji ran forward and punched Ichigo right in the nose. Ichigo fell to the ground with a yell. Then he jumped back up and the two brightly haired males began to fight. I pointed my index finger at them.

"Okay. Break it up you two". I said with a sigh, "We've still got more questions to ask and we only have so many beds in the infirmary". I said as the two of them were forcibly split apart.

"Yep. So that means, it's time for the next question. Uryu, why do you sew? What made you start sewing in the first place"? Tsukiami asked the quincy. The guy adjusted his glasses.

"If you must know. My mother taught me to sew when I was younger. After she died I continued to sew in memory of her". The quincy answered truthfully. A tear gathered up in my eye. And I wasn't the only one either. Many of the other characters also got misty eyed.

"Oh man. That was beautiful. I got the feels from that". I said as I wiped away the tear. Then I smirked again, "Anywho, onto the next question! Tatsuki, do you like Chad"? I asked the raven haired teen. She rested her hands on her hips.

"Not really. I mean, he's a good friend and all. I mostly just know him from Ichigo. He's alright, but he's not really my type". She answered. The light didn't go off, so she was telling the truth.

"Okay then. So Keigo. Do you like Tatsuki"? Tsukiami asked with a knowing smirk. The boy's face turned bright red. He looked over to the fangirl pit and sighed.

"Yeah. I do. But it's not like she'd ever go out with me". He said with his shoulders slumped. I dawed and hugged him.

"Poor Keigo. Ooo. Maybe someone'll dare you two to go out on a date or something". I said as I patted the boy's head.

"Right. Now onto Orihime. If you had to choose between Ulquiorra and Ichigo, who'd you pick"? Tsukiami asked. The orange haired girl blushed.

"Umm...I don't want to answer". She said. I sighed.

"Off to the Slenderman with you then". I said as I pointed at a large glass room towards the back of the house. She walked over towards the door and stepped inside. Slenderman looked up from the book he was reading and looked at Orihime. I cringed as several of his black tentacles moved from his back and wrapped around the girl.

He lifted her up into the air. She was trembling with fear. At first it looked like he was going to rip her apart, but then my jaw dropped at what he did next. Another tentacle had appeared and began to tickle her sides. She started giggling as Slenderman turned back to his book.

"WHAT"! Almost everybody yelled out. Slenderman looked at me.

'I have no interest harming an innocent. If you want me to kill someone, send me someone who deserves it'. The slender said telepathically as he set Orihime down and patted her head gently with one of his huge hands. I held up my own hands.

"Okay Slendy. Whatever you say. I'll be sure to send Aizen in there later". I said with a dark smirk. I watched as Slenderman's tentacles seemed to writhe in excitement at the prospect of killing something. I heard Tsukiami chuckle behind me and Aizen whimper in fear. Even he feared the Slenderman.

"Okay. Two more people! Next up is Ulquiorra. Now, do those tear track estigmas on your face mean anything? Do they have anything to do with that you might have cried a lot as a human"? Tsukiami asked. The emo espada looked at him blankly.

"I have no clue why my estigma are the way they are. Nor do I care". The espada said with no emotion. I slumped a little.

"Dang. Was hoping for a more interesting answer". I said dejectedly.

"Awe. But I like your markings Ulqui-kun". Orihime said as she traced them with her fingertips.

Both their faces burning red. I pulled out my camera and filmed the fluffy moment. Ulquiorra looked hilarious blushing. This caused Grimmjow to start howling in laughter as he rolled on the floor.

I smirked. Now it was time for the last question.

"Okay guys. Last one. Mizuiro, are you're other friends real? Or are you a bald face liar"? I asked the boy. He just looked at me with that innocent expression that he always has.

"If you want proof, I've got pictures". He said as he pulled out his wallet and handed it to me. I opened it up and found a whole thing of pictures. It was nothing but him and a bunch of different girls! He really was a player. I snorted.

"Well I guess that proves that he's definitely a ladies man. Although, the real question is. Whether or not he's a virgin". I said with a devilish grin. He continued to look at me with the same innocent look.

"Well are you one"? He asked, a glint in his eye. I smirked.

"Yep". I said nonchalantly. A lot of the characters gasped. I shrugged.

"I just haven't found the right guy yet. Who cares? You can be perverted, and still pure, because I sure as hell know I am". I said with my evil grin still showing. Tsukiami looked at everybody with a sweat drop.

"Well I guess that's it for today. See you guys next time". He said as he teleported everybody back to their universes. I smirked again as I walked out the door.

"Later Tsukiami. It's been fun. Can't wait for the next round". I said as I teleported myself back to my desk. My fingers tapping the keys with practiced ease as I finished the chapter. I paused my movements for a moment before looking back towards you readers.

"Here's a truth for you guys to answer. Did you guys enjoy that"?

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

Me: And we're done!

Tsukiami: Wow! What a great start to the show.


End file.
